In recent years, some display devices such as portable terminals provide two screens by means of two display panels. For example, in some portable type display devices with which games can be played, out of two display panels, one is taken as a high-resolution or three-dimensionally displayable display panel and the other is taken as an operation-input acceptable touch panel.
The display device such as the portable terminal as thus described is driven by a built-in battery in most cases, and is thus required to be reduced in consumption power. In recent years, therefore, there may be adopted a low-frequency drive system in which an inversion frequency is made low as a whole by providing a scanning-stopped period for bringing an applied voltage into an unchanged state just for a predetermined period.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-248355 describes a configuration of a liquid crystal display device where a gate driver is driven in a first operation mode and the gate driver is not driven in a second operation mode. By inserting such a second operation mode, namely the scanning-stopped period (pause period), it is possible to meet the requirement for low consumption power in a mobile phone and the like.